The After Effect
by wildfirelover06
Summary: Kris and Junior have gotten back together, but when they don't have time for eachother will they stay together? I changed the title a tad bit,but still the same story Used to be : The After Affect
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Kris couldn't believe it, she had so much happen to her in only one day, first she won the breeders and then junior told her that he loved her and then she had just got a call that her boyfriend/ agent's plane had crashed in the mountains. Kris felt like she was gonna puke and all junior was wondering was what had happened but he figured that it must have been Kerry because no matter where he is he just has to interrupt him and kris whenever they have any time alone together.

Kris turned to Junior and she said "Kerry's plane went down in the mountains and they don't know if he is still alive."

_Oh my god I mean I hate the guy but I know that kris cares about him now what am I gonna do. _

Kris just stood there as tears started to fall down her cheeks she could believe he was gone.

Kris ran to her trailer leaving junior standing there in complete silence. He didn't know what to say.

Kris burst into her trailer and ran to her bed not even turning on the lights or shutting the door.

Junior came in two minutes later and sat on the bed next to her.

Kris looked up and saw junior and she knew how much he cared for her and Kerry never did anything for her like that. Junior knew when to comfort her and when to give her some space.

Junior then leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a light hug, kris just sat there in the comfort of juniors arms and fell asleep.

Kris woke up and looked at the clock to see that it was only 2:30 in the morning and she looked at junior who was lying next to her and she thought to herself that she was lucky to have junior , she felt so safe with him.

Kris eventually drifted back to sleep and she woke again and saw that the clock read 5:00 am and junior was gone. She got out of bed and she looked through her drawers to find some jeans and a light tee shirt. She grabbed a sweater and ran out the door to see if juniors blue convertible was still in the driveway but it wasn't there and she started to worry about where he had gone so early in the morning.

All kinds of things went through her mind_ ' is he ok, did he crash his car , where can he be. _Kris pulled out her cell phone and called his cell all she kept thinking was that she couldn't lose junior too.

Kris got his voice mail and she started to worry even more.

She decided to try calling him later and while waiting she decided to go visit wildfire,

he always made kris feel better. By the time she got to the barn it was 5:13 she figured that she would groom wildfire and do her chores while waiting to call junior again she figured it would pass the time.

Meanwhile...

Junior was on his way home... he figured he would have time to go home take a quick shower and get changed and go back before kris woke up...but he had gotten tied up because Dani was also up wait to see where he had been all night.

As junior tipped toed in trying not to make too much noise because he wasn't sure if Dani was up yet. But as soon as he was about to walk up the stairs to take a quick shower Dani spoke "where the hell have you been all night!" dani shouted. "I can explain it all later im in a hurry. "I want to know now!" junior could tell something was wrong with dani he kinda figured it had to do with matt or something but he was saved by the phone that rang. Junior ran up the stairs and hopped into the shower.

When junior came back Dani was gone and he was glad.

Back at the ranch Kris had fallen asleep on a bale of hay.

Junior pulled up in his convertible and ran to kris's trailer he walked in silently but realized that she wasn't there he ran out of her trailer and into the barn where he saw her sleeping peacefully on a bale of hay.

He walked over to her and stood there admiring her while she slept.

Kris slightly awoke and jumped up the moment she noticed that it was Junior,

She stood up and hugged him

' you had me worried half to death I was scared that you crashed and died."

'Don't worry kris im fine and im right here I thought that I would have enough time to go home real quick and then come back before you woke up".

"Im just glad your ok".

Just then junior said " Kris, remember last night when I told you I loved you?"

'Yes?'

"well I really do love you" junior said.

"Well...well..." kris couldn't find the words.

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it please review and if you like it enough I will write more_


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

_I don't want to lose junior he is the greatest man I have ever met and possibly the only one that has ever loved me. But what am I gonna do, what if Kerry comes back. _

Junior stood there waiting for a response

"Junior I want to tell you that right now im going through a lot right now and I do care about you but I need some time to get over everything that's happened with Kerry and everything, but right now I could use you to help me get through this"

Junior loved kris and he respected the fact that she needed time to get over Kerry but he was tired of waiting around for her but he knew he had to do this for her.

'Ok kris I respect that and I will be happy to help you through this time."

_Inside junior wanted nothing more than to walk over to kris and kiss her but he knew he couldn't _

Pablo walked into the barn

"Kris can you get wildfire ready for his morning workout?"

"Sure thing Pablo"

junior looked at the clock and it read 6:45 he figured he would watch kris's workout and then go hang out with matt in the house while waiting for kris to finish her chores.

"Ok kris try to shave off at least 2 minuted off of his time."

'Ok'

Kris walked wildfire onto the track and started to warm him up

she queued him for the canter and cantered him around the once

then she stopped him and Pablo queued then to start wildfire started galloping and

kris urged him more and they were flying around the track

Junior watched and thought of what she had said in the barn

He needed kris he loved her and he couldn't live without her

as kris came closer she slowed wildfire and pat him on the neck and rode up to where junior and Pablo where standing

"You shaved about a minute of his time but we will try again tomorrow good job"

Kris jumped off of wildfire and too off her helmet.

Junior walked over to her

"Im gonna go hang out with matt let me know when you are done with your chores k"

'Ok they shouldn't take long I had started them earlier."

About an hour later kris was done and she and junior were sitting in her trailer talking

about everything except Kerry

They had talked about old times for hours and finally noticed that it was 1:30

"Hey kris, are you hungry?"

"Ya, what about you?"

Ya im starving, do you want Chinese or something?"

"Oh Chinese sounds good"

"Well I'll be back soon, bye kris"

about and hour later junior came back

"Sorry for the wait they were really busy"

"That's ok"

After they had eaten kris decided to talk to junior about something.

"Junior?"

" I really appreciate what you are doing for me"

"Oh it's no problem really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes kris im sure"

about ½ an hour later kris realized that she was supposed to do the afternoon feeding

kris rushed out of the trailer and ran to the barn hoping that Pablo hadn't noticed the horses hadn't been feed

To her luck Pablo was in town doing a errand, she rushed to feed the horses so that they would eat before Pablo came back...

Meanwhile back in the trailer...

Junior had decided to clean up from lunch...

_Maybe once kris realizes that Kerry is gone for good she might start having feelings for me_

Kris walked into the trailer

"Hey junior im gonna take a nap then take a shower so you can go see matt or stay here or whatever

"Ummm I think I'll go see matt so I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yup"

"Call me if you need anything"

Kris settled down and drifted off to sleep, she kept seeing Kerry's plane crashing and it kept playing over and over in her head. She bolted up and she was sweating and breathing heavy...

_I can't take this...why did this have to happen why now._

Kris pulled out her cell phone and without realizing it she called Kerry, she got his voice mail...When she realized what she had done she sat down and started to cry.

_How am I ever get through this!"_


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

Kris sat on her bed crying for an hour she couldn't believe Kerry was gone.

When she got up enough strength she finally got up and took a long, hot shower.

She got dressed and decided to head out to the barn and see wildfire, he always made her feel better knowing that he would listen to her problems no matter what.

She grabbed her cell phone and a carrot and headed out...

As kris walked in she remembered the night Junior had bought her baby wildfire and told her that he loved her, suddenly she remembered the horrible phone call she received more than 2 weeks ago and she couldn't help but cry.

Meanwhile...

Junior walked over to Kris's trailer door and knocked on it and then when she didn't answer he walked in thinking she might be in the shower...he didn't see her anywhere so he walked to the barn...

When he got closer he could hear sobbing...he walked over to Kris who was standing in front of Wildfire's stall and he embraced her in his arms...kris stood there sobbing and she looked up at junior and realized he really did love her.

Junior laid the sweetest kiss on her lips...

Kris then kissed him back and the broke apart just looking at each other.

Junior had a huge smile on his face and Kris couldn't help but smile herself

They stood there in each others embrace for what seemed like hours just smiling at each other

Kris thought to herself_ maybe I really do love junior..._

"So does this answer my question that I asked you?"

"Maybe" kris said with a smile

At this moment Kris thought her life was perfect and nothing could ever go wrong.

Until her cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Is this Kris Ferillo?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is...

To Be Continued

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I know it's kind of short but I am hoping to have a new chapter online by noon tomorrow and I promise it will be longer so enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

1

_A/N: Sorry for the wait I had a writers block but I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

Chapter 4

"This is Kerry Coney's Agency"

"Ya"

" We are calling to inform you that we have found Kerry...and he is alive"

"oh my god! He's really alive"

"He is in has a couple of minor injuries and such but he seems to be doing fine...he is a very lucky man"

"Ok thank you"

"Bye"

Kris hung up and looked at junior.

"Who was that?"

"It was Kerry's agency...they found him and he is alive!"

"What!"

_Junior was upset because now he wasn't sure what would happen if Kerry came back...What would happen to them?_

"Kris"

"What"

"Do you still have feelings for Kerry?"

"I don't know"

"Kris ran off like she had done the night she found out Kerry's plane had crashed"

Kris went to her trailer and sat at the table.

_I was starting to get my life back together and now this had to happen...I finally found the right guy and know I have no idea whether to stay with Junior or take Kerry back...what if he doesn't want me back...why does this have to be happening to me!_

Kris's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the door

"Kris I need to talk to you"

Kris got up and walked to the door.

Junior was standing there looking at Kris

" I need to talk to you...can I come in"

"Sure"

Junior sat across the table from kris

" Ummm...I wanted to ask you something"

"Ok...what do you want to ask me"

" Well you know how in the barn we kissed and I asked you if that answered my question and you said maybe?"

"Ya I remember" kris said with a smirk.

"Well where does that put use...are we just friends or are we more than friends?"

"I don't know...I mean I do have feelings for you but when I got that phone call from Kerry's agency I really didn't know"

"Oh" junior said with disappointment in his voice.

" so you still have feelings for Kerry"

"Well..."

"Not really but I have to figure out what to say to him because he has been through a lot and all you know and he _was_ my agent and my boyfriend."

"I understand that, so what do you say about dinner tomorrow night for our back together dinner?"

"I say pick me up at 6:30"

"Ok I'll see you later"

Junior gave Kris a kiss and left

Junior walked out of Kris's trailer with a big grin on his face but it shortly faded when he saw the car that was pulling up the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

1

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have been kinda busy lately but here is chapter 5...Please Review!**_

Chapter 5

_oh know why does he have to show up when everything was just getting better between me and Kris._

Kerry parked his car and walked over to Junior

" What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Kris "

Kerry had the worst look on his face

"You know that I have the write to talk to her"

" Well as long as that is all you are doing"

"Well for your information Kris and I have gotten back together"

"Just wait till she see's me again then you are gonna be gone"

Kris could hear voices outside her trailer and looked out the window,

Kris then got up and went outside to see what was going on.

Kris opened the door and walked out

"What's going on?"

"Well Kerry and I were just having a chat about a couple of things"

"Umm junior"

"What"

"Would you mind letting me talk to Kerry in private"

"But Kris..."

"Junior please"

"Ok I'll leave"

Junior walked back to his car thinking

_I can't believe this what is gonna happen between me and Kris now that this doorknob is back._

_Meanwhile...Kris and Kerry were sitting across from each other at the table_

"Kerry I wanted to let you know that me and Junior...were kinda..."

" Are you really serious!"

"I was gone for lets see...about 3 weeks and you have already moved on!"

"Kerry listen...I was devastated when I was called but junior was there for me...he helped me get through the hurt that you caused!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"But you never supported me...all you wanted was to use me for publicity!"

"Listen Kris...I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway"

"How do I know if you are lying to me or telling me the truth! How can I ever trust you again?"

Kerry walked over to Kris and gave her a kiss.

"Kerry I can't do this to Junior I love him and I don't want to lose him again"

Kerry kissed her again and this time kris didn't back away

Kris eventually pulled away and stood up

"Kerry I want you to get out and don't come back!"

"What...Kris...I..I thought we were going somewhere?"

"Exactly that's why I want you to get out!"

Kerry stood up and walked up to kris and gave her one last kiss and then the door opened

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's kinda short but I hope to have a longer chapter next time...Please review and if you have any idea's for what could happen next let me know...thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

1

**_A/N: Here is chapter 6...I hope you like it...please rewiew._**

Chapter 6

Kris quickly pulled away from Kerry

"What the hell is going on in here!"

"Matt it's nothing I was just talking to Kerry"

"Well I didn't hear much talking, and that's far from what I saw"

"Listen Matt I can explain"

"And what about Junior...he really loves you!"

"Kerry I think you should leave and don't even think about coming back because you have already screwed everything up!"

"But Kris...I thought we...we had something?"

"Yeah well you thought wrong! I am with Junior now and he really cares about me!"

Kerry stormed out of Kris's trailer

"Matt please don't tell Junior"

"Junior is my best friend how can I not"

"Well aren't I your friend!"

"Im not sure about that anymore...the kris I know doesn't go behind her boyfriends back and kiss some other guy!"

"He kissed me Matt!" Kris said almost in tears

"How do I know your telling me the truth"

Matt walked off towards the house and Kris just stood there wiping her tears quickly

"Hey Pablo"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah im gonna be fine I just have something in my eye"

"Ok well then are you ready for your workout, you have that race coming up next week"

"Yeah"

"Ok, ill meet you on the track"

Kris walked over to the barn and started getting wildfire ready"

"What am I gonna do"

"What if matt tells junior, what if junior doesn't believe me"

Wildfire rubbed against Kris with a soft nicker

Kris patted wildfire

"You always make me feel better but this time it doesn't solve the problem."

Kris lead wildfire onto the track and she mounted wildfire and Pablo started talking to her

"Ok what I want you to trot him around the track once and the ease him into a slow canter and when you get to the last quarter mile just let him go"

"Ok"

"Kris took wildfire around the track once at a nice trot and then he eased him into a canter and then when the reached the quarter mile mark she let him lose and Wildfire went running faster then he had ever had before"

"That was the best time you have ever had!"

Kris patted wildfire on the neck

"Good boy!"

Kris jumped down off of wildfire and she walked off the track

she went to her trailer and took a shower, all she could think about was if junior had told Junior

Kris got dressed and walked towards the Ritter's house, she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that Juniors car was in the drive way.

_Oh no matt is gonna tell him and im gonna lose Junior...again, What should I do..._

Kris ran back to her trailer but before she made it she heard her name

" Kris!"

Kris turned around to see junior running after her.

"What"

" I want to talk to you"

_oh no I don't want to lose him again..._


	7. Chapter 7

1

_**A/N: I have been coming up with a lot of ideas for this story so I have been able to update!**_

Chapter 7

Junior ran towards kris

"I haven't seen you since Kerry came and I need to talk to you about something"

"Come in"

_Kris was nervous, she didn't want to lose the one man she had ever truly loved_

"Ok"

Junior sat across from kris

"So what happened between you and Kerry once I left and if your ok ?"

"We talked...and..."

"And what..."

"Kerry kissed me"

"What !"

"You mean you didn't know about this"

"No I didn't...if you would have let me stay then none of this would have happened"

"Matt walked in and he saw us kissing and he didn't let me explain that Kerry kissed me"

"How do I know that this is the truth...after all he was your boyfriend"

"Junior why would I do that to you...I love you"

"Kris ?...you love me"

"Yes of course I do, why do you think that I would tell Kerry that it was over and to get out of my life because I loved you"

"You said that"

"Well pretty much"

Junior walked over to kris and kissed her...and kris kissed him back

Junior picked kris up and walked over towards her bed...they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Junior sighed

"Kris are you in there"

"Hold on a sec."

Kris walked over towards the door and opened it

"Your late for your workout it is 4:47, you were supposed to be there by 4:15"

"Im sorry Pablo I lost track of time and..."

"Just don't let it happen again"

"Ok"

"Meet me on the track"

Junior walked out the door of the trailer towards kris

"Mind if I watch?"

"Mmm...no of course you can't watch" Kris said teasing

"Do you want to catch a bit to eat after?"

"Sure"

Kris walked Wildfire onto the track and mounted him.

"Ok kris I want you to do the same thing as last time...I want you to shave 2 seconds off his old time ok"

"ok"

Junior walked over to the fence and leaned against the fence and looked at kris

Kris trotted wildfire around the track once and then she eased him into a nice gallop and when they reached the quarter mark she let wildfire lose and pushed him and before kris knew is she was on the ground and so was wildfire.

Pablo ran over to where wildfire and kris where.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" kris said holding her wrist.

Wildfire jumped up and before Pablo could grab him he bolted towards the fence and jumped it

"Oh no"

Junior was now sitting by Kris, and Pablo was saddling up to go get wildfire.

"What are we gonna do, the race is in 2 days!"

"Kris everything will be fine"

"But there has to be a reason why he did that, he would just fall for no reason"

"He probably had a rock or something in his shoe"

"Maybe, but for some reason I don't think that is it.

Kris and Junior were now sitting on a log

Pablo jogged towards them

" I can't find him, he ran over towards the wolf creek"

"Where's that?"

"It's up near where you guys found wildfire last time"

"Oh no, do you think anything will happen to him?

"Well if he falls again and can't get up there is a chance that a cougar could get to him"


	8. Chapter 8

1

Chapter 8

" I have to go find him!"

Kris ran towards the barn to tack up one of the trail horses.

Junior ran after her, inside the barn Matt was in the barn feeding the horses and over heard what junior and kris were talking about.

"Kris you can't just go out there by yourself"

"Junior I have to go find him"

"Well then im coming with you"

"Fine, you better go get ready"

Matt walked over to where kris and junior where talking

" What's going on?"

" Wildfire fell down during our workout this afternoon and then he ran off and Junior and I are going to look for him"

" I can come too, I know my way around the land so it might go faster"

"No matt it's ok we will be fine"

"That might be a good idea"

"I'll go get ready"

Junior was standing next to kris now

"Why did you do that"

"Because the more people we have the better"

"Well then what if Dani came with us?"

"I don't care call her and ask"

Junior pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number

"Hey Dani"

"Hi Junior what's up?"

"Well wildfire ran off and Kris and Matt and Me are going to look for him do you want to come?"

"Sure"

"Ok then meet us here at the Ritter's in a minute "

"Ok see you in a minute"

Matt came back with a backpack filled with food

"Dani's coming"

"Cool"

Dani pulled up and got out of her car and started to walk towards the barn

"You guys ready to go"

"Yup...lets go before it gets to dark"

Kris, Matt, Dani, and Junior had been riding through the woods for what seemed like forever

"Maybe we should stop for the night, it's getting dark out"

" It's still light enough to see him if he is around here"

" I agree with Dani, we should stop for the night and get a goodnights rest and then continue looking in the morning"

"Fine"

"Everyone was fast asleep, except for kris"

Kris got up and walked over to the horses

"Kris what are you doing"

Kris spun around and had her hand on her chest

"Junior don't do that"

"What's wrong"

"I'm just really worried about Wildfire"

"He will be fine"

Kris and junior walked to the river edge and sat down

"Hey kris"

"What "

" I love you too"

Kris had a smile on her face

Junior leaned over and kissed kris and she kissed him back, Kris eventually pulled back

"What wrong"

"Did you hear that"

"No"

Junior tried to kiss kris again but she pulled away

"Listen"

They heard a horse in the neighing in the distance

"I think that's wildfire!"

"We have to go see"

Kris turned on her flash light and ran into the woods

"Kris where are you going?"

"I have to go see if that was wildfire"

"Im coming with you"

Kris and Junior where walking through the woods

"Kris you know every time we ever have any time together we are always interrupted"

"I know"

" I want to spend time with you alone"

" I want to be alone with you too junior I'm just busier than I was when we used to be together, I mean im a jockey now and..."

"I know but..."

"Wait do you see that"

Wildfire was laying on the ground, Kris ran over to him and looked him over

"He doesn't have any marks on him"

Wildfire tried to get up but couldn't

"Oh no"

"What's wrong?"

_**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter...im sorry it took longer than normal but I had been busy this weekend and I had a writers block...so I hope you enjoyed it and please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long delay...i haven't really been in the mood to write and i have been busy with my new horse!...so i hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 9

"He can't get up, i think there's somthing wrong with his leg"

"oh no"

"Junior, you need to go back to camp and get Dani and Matt to go get help fast"

"I can't leave you kris..."

"Junior if you don't he could die"

"Fine, ill do it"

Junior ran as fast as he could back to the campsite where Matt and Dani were sleeping, Junior was out of breath and could barely get the words out of his mouth...Matt and Dani mounted the horses and cantered off toward Raintree, Junior then ran back to where they had found wildfire...

"are they going to get help?"

"yeah they left as quickly as they could"

Junior sat next to Kris who was sitting near Wildfire stroking his mane, Junior was looking at her wondering if she still wanted to be with him

"Kris"

"yeah"

"you know how before we found wildfire we were talking about us and how we never have anytime together alone"

"Yeah"

Before Kris could anwser a truck pulled up, Pablo and Matt stepped out of the truck and over to where Junior and Kris were sitting

"we need to get him into the trailer"

Between the four of them it took them an hour and a half to get Wildfire lifted into the trailer, When they got back to Raintree it was about 4 in the morning and by the time they had Wildfire in his stall it was about 5:30

"Kris go call the Vet"

Kris dialed the phone and someone anwsered on the other line

"Hi, This is Kris Furillo from Raintree...im calling because one of our horses has a leg problem that need to be looked at as soon a possible"

"Ok, we will send someone out and they should be there at 6 okay"

"ok, thank you"

Kris walked back to where everyone was standing

"so what did the doctor say?"

"he said that they are sending someone out and they should be here around 6"

about 15 minutes rolled by and a car pulled up in the yard

"Which horse"

"Wildfire"

The Vet walked into the stall and exaimined the leg, he gave him a shot and put a splint on it

"it seems that he has a sprained leg, nothing serious but he needs to take some medication for about a week, he will be laying down for about 3 days and he should be fine after that but when he does start his racing again take it a easy and don't push him to much"

"Ok"

Kris walked to her trailer, she wanted to get some sleep and let wildfire get some rest, he had had a long night...junior followed kris into her trailer

"Hey, what are you doing"

"Well i figured that i would get some sleep"

" Oh, Kris can I talk to you for a minute"

"Ok"

" Well we kinda never got to finish our conversation in the woods so i was wondering if we could finish it"

"All right...i understand that we don't spend that much time together anymore and that evertime we are together we are inturupted by somthing"

"Yeah, ummm Kris i was thinking that maybe we should spent some time apart and maybe when your schedule slows down call me "

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter...i hope to be updating soon but im not sure cuz school startes next week so we will see, but keep a look out for it


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay I had been so busy with school and everything, but I hope you like this chapter and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire

Kris looked up at Junior

"Junior please, I don't want this to have to end because of me"

"I don't either, but we never see each other and being in a relationship requires seeing each other"

"I know but…"

"But…?"

"I love you Junior"

Junior looked at Kris; He couldn't believe what he had heard her say

"I love you too Kris."

Junior walked over to her and kissed her

"So are we ok now?"

"Yeah"

"I promise that I will spend more time with you"

"Ok, I have to get going so I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of Course"

Junior gave Kris a quick kiss and left

Kris woke up the next morning to a pounding on the door.

"who is it?"

"It Matt"

"Come in"

"Pablo has to go to town today to have the trailer fixed so he asked me if I could train you today"

"Ok, what time"

"Half an Hour sound good?"

"Ok"

Half an Hour later Kris was on Wildfire going around the track at a trot.

Junior pulled up in the driveway and saw Kris at the track and walked over

"Hey Matt"

"Hey what you doing here"

"Came to see Kris"

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Were dating again"

"That's great man" matt said giving him a high five

"Yeah"

"Ok Kris you can pick up the pace now"

With that said Kris pushed wildfire into a canter

"Ok Kris let him go…..now!"

Wildfire ran past them at full speed, they then came to a hault

"That was great Kris good work'' Kris patted wildfire's neck

"He did most of the work, didn't you buddy"

Kris dismounted and walked towards Junior and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"Not too long"

"So are you coming to the race tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Race Day

Kris was standing near Wildfire and the Ritter's and Pablo was talking to Kris, She mounted Wildfire and was being walked over to the gate.

She was looking through the crowd for junior but didn't see him anywhere

"Where is he?"

"All the horses are in the gate" the announcer said

A gun shot went off and all the horses left the gate

Kris was in a tie for 1st it was down to the last stretch when wildfire speed up and won the race

Kris dismounted

"Did you guys see Junior?"

"No"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I tried to make it somewhat long, so please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Since you guys said that you wanted me to continue, here is the next chapter.

Previously

Kris was in a tie for 1st it was down to the last stretch when wildfire speed up and won the race

Kris dismounted

"Did you guys see Junior?"

"No"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

All of the Ritter's were now in the Winner's Circle congratulating Kris on her win, when Kris spoke

"Kris, I'm sure that he was held up in traffic or he was running late"

"I'm sure your right Matt"

Kris walked back to the Jockey's Locker Room. The minute she arrived she pulled her cell phone out of her bag, calling Junior. She waited for Junior to pick up but only got his voice mail. At this she grew even more worried, she decided to leave a message on his voicemail hoping that he would call her back as soon as he could.

"Hey Junior, it's Kris. I noticed that you weren't at the race today and I got worried that something happened to you, but I'm sure that your fine, so call me when you get this message, love you bye"

Kris hung up and sat there for a moment before packing her things and going to the area where the rest of the Ritter's were standing.

"Are ready to go Kris?"

"Yeah"

Later that day

Kris had gotten out of the shower and looked at her phone to see if she had any messages but there wasn't any. So she called him again only to yet again get his voice mail.

"Hey Junior it's me again, I'm home now and it has been awhile and I was wonder if you were ok I'm getting worried about you, call me."

_Where the hell is he???_

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Kris ran to it hoping that it was junior. But to her surprise it was someone that she wasn't expecting.

A/N I know it's a really short chapter but I will try to write a longer chapter next time to make up for it. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter…please read and review! It will make me want to write more!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey Guys, Nobody reviewed for the last chapter. I know it was really short so even though nobody gave me any momentum to write, I decided that I should be nice and give a chapter anyway. I know that the last chapter sucked, because I was stuck on what to write, so I really dragged out the whole thing about Kris worrying about Junior, So without further or do; here is, what is hopefully a better chapter that has something actually going on.

Kris opened the door as quickly as she could but not to find the person she was looking for.

"Hello Kris"

"Dani, what the hell do you want, where is Junior"

"Oh he is just fine; I have come here to deliver something to you from him actually"

Dani handed Kris and envelope

"Oh really, why didn't he just come himself"

"Because he has made it pretty clear that he never wants to see you ever again after what you did"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should know"

"Dani, I have no idea what is going on"

"Well Kris, I have done my job, which does not require helping you at all, so goodbye"

"Dani! Wait!"

"My job is done here, bye"

Dani got into her SUV and drove down the dirt driveway leaving a trail of dust as Kris looked at the envelope in her hand.

She walked back to here trailer and sat at the table and opened the envelope to reveal the contents of the envelope. It was a letter from Junior. She quickly scanned over the contents of the letter to realize that something was clearing not right about this. Immediately, Kris took out her phone and dialed Juniors number but just as she thought it went straight to his voice mail. She hung up the phone and went to the barn.

"Hey there Wildfire, wanna go for a ride?"

Wildfire seemed to like the idea of getting out after his injury, he was now fully healed and he was going to start his training again in a couple of days. Kris saddled Wildfire and ran into the house.

"Hey Jean"

"Hey Kris, she's not here right now"

"Ok then, Matt I just wanted to let someone know that I am taking wildfire out for a ride and I will be back soon, ok?"

"Yeah sure thing"

"Oh Kris, have you heard from Junior" he figured he had, Matt had talked to Junior a couple hours ago he told him that he didn't go to the race because he was sick, but he didn't know what was going on between Junior and Kris.

"Um, no actually I haven't, you"

"Yeah, I have, I would have figured that he would have called you first considering you're his girlfriend'

"Yeah, I had my phone off"

"Kris, are things between you to ok?"

"Uh, yeah there fine why?"

"You just don't sound so sure"

"There good, I just think i'm coming down with the flu or something so…"

"Maybe you shouldn't go for a ride then"

"No, I'll be fine for that it will make me feel better.''

"Well ok, catch you later then"

"Bye"

Kris walked out of the house and went back to the barn and got wildfire, once outside, she mounted Wildfire and trotted of towards Davis Farms. Once she arrived she could see that Junior was home due to the fact that his car was in the driveway. She dismounted and walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that Junior would answer.

Junior was sitting in the Living Room watching a movie when he heard a knock at the door, hoping that someone else would answer, but nobody did he got up and saw the note Dani left on the refrigerator door and looked over and saw Kris and sighed. He walked over to the door

"Kris, what are you doing here!?!?!?!" he practically yelled

"I came here to ask you what the hell this is about"

"Kris what is this"

"What do you mean what is this, you wrote this"

"You're the one that wrote me a nasty letter saying that racing is way more important to you than any guy and that you never want to see me ever"

"Ok, I never wrote a letter saying that"

"Ok then, if you didn't then who wrote it"

They both looked at the letters and couldn't quite get who's handwriting it actually was.

Then it dawned on both of them that it was indeed familiar, it was…………

A/N: Ok Guys, here is another chapter, I hope it is better then the last chapter, this is my last week of school so I will be able to update more frequently. The soonest that I can update will probably be next week maybe because next week is filled with stuff. Well ok I don't mean to beg but, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE

REVIEW for me. The more reviews that I get the faster I will update

Wildfirelover06


	13. Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

I know that I said that I would update once school was done, but I haven't had the momentum to actually sit down and write a chapter or even think of any ideas for my chapter. So I am going to continue without a doubt, but I'm not sure when the chapter will be posted, it will hopefully be within the next week or so. I know how annoying it is to be in your position, because there are some stories that I like that I get so into the story that I can't wait to see what happens next and it takes the author awhile to update so, I am sorry that I haven't updated but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. If you have any ideas feel free to contact me through a private message by going to my profile and clicking, send message, but I think that you have to be a member in order to do so, I'm not entirely . Also if you click on email you can send me an email.

So I hope you guys won't loose interest in this story,

Wildfirelover06


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, Im sorry about the wait, I really wanted to update sooner but I really had no momentum. Now my days aren't so busy now that school is over so I am able to write more often hopefully.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire; all the characters belong to ABC family.**

Kris and Junior looked at each other,

"You know who this is?" Kris said

"I think I have an idea, it's Dani. Listen I will talk to her later and then how about you and I go to the club tonight?"

"Hmmm, I say meet me there at 8."

"See you then"

Kris kissed him quickly and then left. Once Kris arrived back at Raintree Pablo came running up to her.

"Where have you been, you were supposed to be on the track an hour ago, this practice is important, he has been off his training for a while and we need to build him back up!"

"I'm sorry Pablo, but I had something important to do"

"Kris I don't care how important it was, you career is more important right now, now go and put wildfire back in his stall we will be having a late workout tonight I want you to be on the track a 7:30 and we will be working him hard so for now I want you to get you chores that you neglected this morning and get them done now."

"But Pablo I have a date tonight"

"Oh, well I guess it's going to have to wait then."

Kris got off of wildfire and took him to his stall

"This is so not fair, he's acting like he is my father or something, this is so irritating, if it weren't for you, then I wouldn't be going on the date instead, but I guess your worth it, Wildfire nudged her and she laughed.

"Ok buddy, I got to get to work"

Kris pulled out her cell phone to call junior and matt walked in the barn

"Hey how's it going?"

"Oh not to good"

"And why is that"

"Well let's just say that Pablo isn't so happy with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kind of skipped my morning workout and I skipped my chores"

"Ah"

"Yeah so now I have to do a late workout and do some chores now"

"Nice"

"Yup, so I better get going, I'll see you later matt"

"Yeah, catch you later"

Kris worked cleaning stalls and feeding the horses and turning them out to graze; by the time she was done it was 7:15. She ran to her trailer and changed into some jeans and a tee shirt and went out to the barn and tacked Wildfire up.

She went out onto the track with a frown.

"Ok Kris ready?"

"Ready"

Pablo helped her mount wildfire and she took him around the track at a trot. An hour had passed and it was getting darker. Ok Kris, I think that is good for tonight, so cool him out and then get to bed, you will need your rest because you have a 5:30 am sharp workout, goodnight.

Kris sighed "Great"

By the time Kris got to her trailer, it was 9:00, she lied down and was about to fall asleep and she remember that she never called junior

"Shoot!!!" She grabbed her phone and dialed his number, it rang 2 times and it went straight to voice mail, which meant that he hit the ignore button. She didn't want to leave a pathetic message on his voicemail telling him how sorry she was for not going, it just wasn't her. With that she hung up and rolled over and drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.


	15. Another Authors Note Im sorry

Authors note:

Hey everyone, I know it has been forever since i have last updated this story, but I have totally lost momentum to write it. I just wanted to know if it was worth updating it or if i should just delete it all together. If people want me to update send me a review and let me know. Also if anyone is intrested in co-writting the story with me send me a Private Message.


	16. Chapter 15 Finally here:

A/N: Ok, I thought of something for this next chapter. Only two people reviewed before I decided to write another chapter. I plan to end this story soon, but I'm not really sure how to end it yet. So without further or due here's the next long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire; all characters belong to ABC Family.

Kris Jolted awake at the sudden sound of her alarm clock ringing. Last night was probably the worst night of sleep she had gotten in a long time. To top it all off, she had to get out of bed and get ready for a full day of riding, chores and Junior was mad at her. Kris got up and walked over to her very small closet that contained most of her clothes. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and put it on. She then walked over to the door and put on her boots and a vest and walked out to the barn. As soon as she walked into the barn she was greeted with the sound of Wildfire nickering. She walked over to him with a smile.

"Well at least someone is happy to see me" Kris said to wildfire

"We better get you ready." And with that said she took wildfire out of his stall and began to get him ready for their work out together.

Kris began to talk to wildfire

" I can't believe that Junior is mad at me again, it seems like every time things get good between us, it just comes crumbling down all over again." Wildfire nudged Kris as to say that he agreed. Kris laughed at his gesture. Kris finally finished tacking him up was petting him, waiting for Pablo to come in.

"Maybe we just aren't right for each other." Kris said

Just then Pablo came into the barn.

"Ready to go?" Pablo asked Kris.

"Yeah" Kris said.

"Good, now let get going"

About an hour later Wildfire's work out was just coming to a close.

"His time isn't any better than last time."

"I know, and I think that it's my fault, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and I have a lot on my mind." Kris Said

"Well I think that you need to work on that before Saturday, because we can't afford to lose this race because your head is somewhere else." Pablo said

"Now go cool him off and get started on your chores, there's a lot that needs to be done today." Pablo said

With that Kris took wildfire over to the barn and untacked him and put his halter on and hooked his lead line onto it. Kris walked wildfire down the very familiar road to Davis Farms. Once she got there she noticed that Junior's car wasn't there. Not sure what to do, she turned back and headed towards reintree.

"_I wonder where he is"._ Kris thought

Upon returning to reintree, she put wildfire into the paddock and went to the barn.

About 2 hours later, Kris was done with her morning chores and went to her trailer to take a shower. She walked up the stairs to her trailer and opened the door. She noticed that there was something on the table. It was an envelope with her name on it. She turned it over to discover that it had been opened. She looked inside to see that there was nothing there.

"That's strange" She thought out loud.

Putting the empty envelope onto the table, she walked into her tiny bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes she emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She looked at the envelope wondering how it had gotten there. She couldn't figure out whose handwriting it was.

After getting changed, she went over to her tiny refrigerator and pulled out some stuff to make a sandwich. After making a sandwich, she walked over to the couch and ate while watching TV. Looking to the floor, she noticed that there was a piece of paper that was underneath the table. Suddenly getting up to see if it was what was supposed to be in the envelope, she bent down and picked it up to see that it was indeed what had been in the envelope. Someone must have been in her trailer. She opened up the paper to see that it was a letter.

But who from……….

So yeah, I know, wasn't very long of a chapter. But It works out to my next chapter. I just needed something to build off of. So please review. The more reviews I get, the faster the update will be!

Wildfirelover06

Rock on!!

LOL


	17. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, it made me smile at all the nice things that you guys have said. I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been super busy with Driver's Ed, but it's ending soon and I have this whole next week off for school break, so hopefully I will be able to get out the last couple of chapters. Lucky for you guys I'm sick today so I'm home alone and bored. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own wildfire, an amazing mansion and a 2008 Ford Mustang…oh sorry guys I fell asleep and was dreaming…anyway, I don't own wildfire (insert sigh here).

Kris stared blankly at the letter. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly reread the letter a couple times more. How can this be happening to me?

The letter said:

_Kris, _

_I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from right now, but I have something important that I wanted to tell you. I have changed for the better; I am not the same guy that you let walk out that door that day. I have come to realize that you were the only good thing that I had in my life and I let you slip away. I am madly in love with you. I know that deep down in your heart that you feel the same way. You shouldn't have to hide your feelings from me anymore. If you do want to see me again, and I do believe that it would be worth your while, call me at my new number. _

_555-4653 _♥

_All my love, _

_Alex_

She could not believe it, he had enough guts to actually send this, how could he. After everything that he has done to her he expected her to forgive him. Alex and Kris had dated during her freshman year of high school; he was the one that got Kris started down the long bumpy road that lead her to where she was today. But if it wasn't for him she would probably be working as some supermarket, trying to make ends meet. She sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The silence was broken by the sound of the ringing cell phone. She answered the phone quickly in hopes of junior being on the other line.

_"Hello" _

_**"Hi, Kris its Dani"**_

_"Um, hi"_

_"__**I know that you probably weren't expecting a call from me but I have a good reason for calling."**_

_"Your right, so what can I help you with"_

_**"Junior never came home last **__**night,**__** and I know that that's not really unusual, but I'm starting to get worried, and I was wondering if he was with you."**_

_"No he's not, I have been trying to call him for awhile now"_

_**"Ok, well I'm sure that he will be coming around soon, can you call me if you hear anything from him"**_

_"Sure, and please call me if you hear from him also"_

_**"I **__**will**__** bye Kris"**_

_"Bye Dani, thanks"_

Kris shut her cell phone and let out a sigh.

_Where can he be?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, Kris got up and ran to the door and opened it reveling Matt

"You ready for the afternoon workout?" Matt asked

"Um yeah, I'll be out on the track in a minute."

Kris had forgotten that she agreed to help matt train one of the new horses. Walking out to the track she couldn't shake the thought that something was wrong with Junior.

Once Kris got to the track, matt was standing there next to the newest addition to reintree, Shadow.

Shadow was a beautiful black thoroughbred mare. She looked to be about 15 hands two white socks on her back legs and a small white star down her face. She was beautiful. But as soon as Kris got on her she started bucking, and rearing. Kris tried to get her under control but when Kris tried to nudge her to stop, she took it as a signal to go and that she did. Before Kris knew it she was flying, literally. Shadow went one way and Kris went the other. Kris hit the ground and Matt ran over to see if she was ok, while one of the barn hands went to catch shadow.

"Kris, are you ok?" Matt asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" With that Kris stood up.

"Do you want to call it a day?" Matt asked

"No, I'll try her again, if I don't she is going to think that she won and it will be even harder next time"

For the next hour Kris and Matt managed to get Shadow to let Kris ride her. It wasn't very easy. She bucked like crazy and every time Kris fell, she would whinny as if she was laughing at her. Finally they gave up with trying getting on her and decided to try and gain her trust. In the end Kris was riding Shadow at full gallop around the track.

Matt was leaning up against the gate when Shadow's owner came up and was looking at the miracle that had happened.

"She hasn't let anybody but me ride her since I bought her." Shadow's owner said

"It wasn't easy but, she finally let us" Matt said with a laugh.

"Well great job, I'm pretty impressed, I'm glad that I picked to board her here"

"So what's your name again" Matt asked her

"My name's Anna, you"

"I'm Matt, it's nice to meet you"

"Same here"

Kris brought Shadow to a halt and dismounted her. She walked over to were Matt was talking to some girl. The closer she got, she realize who she was

Anna looked up and her eyes widened

_"Kris?"_

"Hi Anna" Kris said with hesitation evident in her voice.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Hey Guys, I know that I have made you wait for a couple of weeks I think it is, but I had Driver's Ed and a ton of homework, but you'll be happy to know that my schedule will be freed up because I am now done Driver's Ed and I have my license! I was happy to see that I had a couple of story alerts added, and several reviews that made my day. So thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!

_I cannot believe that she is here, and after I got that letter from him._ Kris thought to herself. Anna and Kris had gone to high school together and they hated each other with a passion. Anna was the reason that Alex had broken up with her in the first place, but now, Kris was happy that he had, because most of the stuff that has happened in her life since High school, were because of Alex.

"Kris Furillo, who would have thought that I would ever see you again, especially here." Anna said.

"Yeah, you haven't changed much." Kris said to Anna

" It seems as though you have, from what I hear your now a big shot jockey now." Anna said

"Well, I'm not that famous." Kris said

" So how you like my horse?" Anna asked

"She's got an attitude but other than that she's a great runner." Kris said

" Alex has been talking about you la lot lately." Kris just stood there looking at the ground and drawing circles with her foot in the dirt.

"You guys still together? " Kris finally said

" Yeah, were actually engaged." Anna bragged.

" That great." Kris said as she started to walk off of the track towards the barn.

"So your not upset?"

"No, actually, I have moved on since then, I have a new boyfriend now." Kris said

" Oh really, what's his name." Anna asked

" Junior Davis."

"Hmm, never heard of him, is he even real?"

Suddenly Kris heard a voice coming from the doorway of the barn.

"Of course I'm real, I'm standing right here." Anna and Kris both looked over at Junior. Kris was in shock, she hadn't seen or heard from him in 2 days and then he just shows up, acting like it never happened. Kris ran over to Junior, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God, I missed you." Kris said, she jumped off of him and then smacked him on the chest.

"Did I have you waiting at the club long, I tried to call but I was out of cell phone service?"

" No I couldn't go, Pablo made me practice and do some chores." Kris said

"where the hell have you been the past couple of days?" Kris asked

"My dad made me go with him to Ohio on business."

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer, and I got you voice mail after a couple of rings."

" I was in a meeting with my dad when you called, and I couldn't answer so I had to hit the end button and when I went to call you back my phone died. "

"Well you had me worried sick."

Kris leaned up and kissed junior, they were soon interrupted by the sound of Anna clearing her throat.

"So I take it this is the Junior Davis."

"Yes, Junior this is Anna, Anna this is Junior."

"Nice to meet you." Anna said as she smiled at Junior.

"Yeah, you too." Junior said awkwardly.

"Why don't you go wait in my trailed while I finish up in here." Kris said to Junior.

"Ok, see you in a bit." He gave Kris a quick kiss and walked off.

"Wow Furillo, you really know how to pick your men." Anna said

Kris just rolled her eyes and walked off towards he trailed leaving Anna in the Barn alone. Kris walked into her trailer to see Junior sitting at the table.

"Hey."

"What is this?" Junior asked holding up the letter from Alex.

"Just a stupid letter from an Ex." Kris said obviously angered by it.

" I see."

"So, do you still have feelings for him?"

"He was the one who caused a lot of the things that went wrong in my life, and when I found out that he was cheating on me with Anna, I made some bad decisions that lead me to where I am now." Kris said.

"Wow, so I take that as a no." Junior said

"Yup, I only have feelings for one man." Kris said

"Oh, I know you love me." Junior said

"Who said it was you." Kris said with a smile.

"Aw, I'm hurt" Junior said holding his hand to his heart.

"I'm just kidding I love you." Kris said without even realizing it. She sat there shocked at what she said.

"I love you too Kris." Junior said.

"Show me." Kris whispered.

With that Junior got up and sat next to Kris. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They made out for a while and then junior picked Kris up and moved them over to her double bed. They continued kissing.

Kris woke up in Juniors arms, remembering what had just happened a little less than a couple of hours ago. Kris rolled over to see Junior awake looking at her.

"Good Morning beautiful" Junior said as Kris laughed.

"Well your not so bad yourself" Kris said

"I know." Junior said cockily.

"I love you." Junior said.

"I love you too." Kris said.

"So, what have you got planned for today."

"Well, I have the big race tomorrow, so I'm going to have to practice a little bit, and I have some chores that I have to do, and I was planning on going to town to do some errands." Kris replied

"Oh, I guess that your too busy to squeeze in lunch with your boyfriend." Junior asked

"I think I can squeeze you in." Kris said with a laugh

"Good, we better get up so you can get going."

"OK."

They both got up and got dressed, they shared a sweet kiss good bye and Kris watched junior drive off. Kris then went inside and took a shower and changed for the day ahead, she was so happy with everything that was going for her right now.

An: So that was the next chapter, I am planning on one more chapter before I end the story, again, I was so happy with the amount of reviews so please please please review, you guys are awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who read this story, all your reviews were so nice and I am so happy that you guys enjoyed this story so much. Right now I don't have any plans as to what I'm going to do next, but if you guys have any suggestions let me by sending me a PM.

Kris had just finished her final work out before the big race tomorrow, and was putting wildfire back in his stall. She looked out at the field to see a beautiful sunset marking the close of a wonderful day. Kris couldn't believe how the months leading up to this had been so hectic. But none of that mattered at this moment, all that mattered was that she was happy, and for once in her life, it was staying that way.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning buddy." Kris said as she patted wildfire.

Kris walked out of the barn and towards her trailer. Kris turned around when she heard the sound of foot steps against the gravel yard. Matt was walking towards the house. Kris then decided that she hadn't hung out with the family for a bit so she changed directions and walked to the house.

Once inside she went to the kitchen were everyone was currently chatting about the days events while Jean looked to be cooking supper. At the sound of the door closing, everyone looked up to see Kris.

"Hey Kris, I was just about to go see if you wanted to join us for dinner." Jean said.

" What a coincidence."

"Would you like to." Jean asked.

"Are you sure?" Kris asked.

"Absolutely."

"Yeah Kris, the more the merrier." Matt said.

With that Kris sat in the Dinning room with the rest of the family as Jean and Uncle Jesse finished brining things to the table.

"So Kris, are you ready for the big race tomorrow."

"Defiantly, wildfire has been working so hard and I have a feeling that it's going to be a good race tomorrow."

"Let hope that your right, Reintree could really use a win, but whatever happens we will still be proud." said Jean.

"Thanks." Kris said.

Dinner went on with discussion about different topics. Soon dinner was over and they cleared the table. Kris helped Matt with the dishes and decided to head out and get some sleep before it got to late. Kris walked back to her trailer after saying her goodbyes.

Once in her trailer, Kris changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels only to discover that there was nothing that peaked her interest on tonight. With that she got up and walked over to her bed, laid down, pulled the covers over her head and let sleep overcome her.

Kris was forced out of her sleeping state by the sound of an annoying ringing. She opened her eyes just enough to get her bearings and then got out of bed stop the annoying beeping noise coming from her cell phone alarm. She walked over to the table and noticed that she had a text message on her phone. Opening her phone she realized that it was from Junior. Smiling immediately, she hit the button and opened the message.

It said:

_Good morning beautiful, just wanted to wish you luck, see you in the winners circle. _

_Love, Junior. _

Kris could help but smile at the message. Not having to much time, she decided it was best to take a shower first and then reply to his message. After about 10 minutes, Kris emerged from her tiny bathroom and got dress. After she was done getting ready, she grabbed her bag by the door and a muffin from the counter she headed toward the barn.

"Morning." Kris said to every one.

Pablo was getting Wildfire ready for his trailer ride over to the track while the barn helpers were getting his tack in order. Once wildfire's stuff was all set and everyone was ready to go, Pablo took a lead line and hooked it to Wildfire's halter and lead him towards the trailer. After he was loaded, they started on the trip to the track.

At the track Pablo unloaded Wildfire and walked him over to his stall to get him ready.

In the mean time, Kris was in the Jockey's room thinking about the race when she was snapped out of her daze by the sound of her cell phone. She looked down to see that it was junior calling.

She answered the phone

"Hey!" Kris said

"Hi, someone's excited." Junior said

"Well, I haven't talked to you since yesterday and I missed you." Kris said.

"Well, I missed you too, did you get my text this morning?" Junior asked

"Yeah, thanks, I never got the chance to text you back." Kris said

"Um, that's ok, could you maybe get away for a minute or two, I want to see you." Junior asked.

"Um, I think I might be able to." Kris answered.

"Ok, meet me by the stands." Junior said.

"See you in a few." Kris said.

They both hung up and Kris went to meet Junior. Kris walked up to Junior and gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

" I missed you" Junior said.

" I missed you too." Kris responded.

"I want to give you something." Junior said. With that, Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"I love you Kris, more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I know that we haven't been dating for very long let alone known each other for very long, but I really want to marry you some day, but when we are both ready to get married, so what I'm trying to say is Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say." Kris said.

"Say that you love me, and want to be with me…._forever._" Junior said.

"Ok, then I love you and I want to be with you forever…."

Junior slipped the ring on her left hand and lifted her off the ground while kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much!…." Kris said. "….but I have to get back, the race is starting soon."

"Ok, I love you too. See you in the winners circle." Junior said.

With one more kiss, Kris walked off towards the stalls smiling happily.

Pablo helped Kris mount Wildfire and started walking them over to the starting gate.

"Now, remember what I told you." Pablo said.

" Right." Kris said

Wildfire was loaded into the gate, after a couple of minutes, all the horses were loaded into the gate and were all waiting in anticipation for the race to start. Before they knew it, the race started. Wildfire was lagging behind a bit.

"Come on buddy, this is our shot, we can do it." Kris whispered to Wildfire.

With that it seemed as if Wildfire got an adrenaline rush and kicked into high gear. Kris could see the finish line approaching more each second. Before she knew it they were across and there names were being announced over the loud speaker. Kris stood up and held her whip up high. She trotted over to the winner circle and was presented with a blanked of roses and a trophy.

Kris was soon met by Jean, Matt, Uncle Jesse and Pablo with smiles plastered against there faces. Junior soon appeared and came up and kissed Kris quickly.

"Great Job!" Junior said.

"Thanks."

After all the photos were taken and the track emptied out Kris was standing on the track looking around. At this moment in time, everything in her life had come together and was going right. A few months ago Kris thought that nothing was ever going to be good again, but now, she was living in what they call the After Effect.

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you again. I loved getting all your nice reviews, and thanks for all your support. Please review since this is the last chapter! Thanks again **

**Wildfirelover06**


End file.
